1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronically controlled carburetor for use in an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to improve engine starting, acceleration and deceleration performance, carburetors have been equipped with an increasing number of devices such as idle controls, choke valves, fast-idle devices, unloaders, perfect explosion mechanism, acceleration pumps, decelerating devices, power mixture supply mechanisms, and the like, which result in a very complex and expensive carburetor structure.
The present invention provides a simple and inexpensive carburetor structure which will achieve improved engine starting, acceleration and deceleration performance.